


Replay (SansxReader)

by Puns4eva



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: .., Fine., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ill put a real tag., OK., SANSSSSSPAIIII!, Why Did I Write This?, Why did you read this, first, stop reading!, there now nothing else from me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns4eva/pseuds/Puns4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard about the Underground, your friend Frisk fell there once. She said she made friends with all of them! One day, something strange happens. This is where your journey begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay (SansxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick authors note.

I'm thinking of rewriting this story since my writing skills have gotten a bit long and I'm more comfortable with making things longer. How would you guys feel about that?


End file.
